swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Manga/Lisbeth Edition
The is a Lisbeth-themed doujin written by Kawahara Reki, under the pen-name "Kunori Fumio", and drawn by Kurusu Tatsuya (ponz.info). The doujin was sold in Comitia 100, in May 2012. Summary This publication consists of two side stories: * is a side story that shows events three months after Lisbeth had created the «Dark Repulser» for Kirito. * is a short manga-format side-story, from Lisbeth's point of view. Chapters Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer After three months of Kirito using the «Dark Repulser», Lisbeth realized that the sword will eventually become less useful. As Kirito got to higher dungeons, he would be able to find a better sword from a rare drop. Plus, «Dark Repulser» had already used 42 of its 50 reinforcements, and was currently +39. That would mean that there were only 8 more chances for reinforcement, and Kirito had asked her to get the blade to +40 today. Lisbeth understood that Kirito had spent countless of hours hunting for the required materials (well over a hundred materials) so that he could continue to upgrade the sword. Kirito also mentioned at this time that he got his «Blackwyrm Coat» from a famous tailor in Sword Art Online, named Ashley. Lisbeth understood that when Kirito's sword is out of reinforcements, he might not come back to see her again. Seeing the worry on Lisbeth's face, Kirito told her that he has a hunch that he will defeat the final boss with «Dark Repulser». It seemed only right given the name of the sword. Filled with confidence, Lisbeth finished reinforcing the sword to +40. After saying that she doesn't think she could handle another stressful reinforcement like that, Kirito pulled out «Elucidator» and asked for it to be reinforced to +40 also, and Lisbeth let out a long sigh. Extraordinary Ordinary Days The story starts at Lisbeth's Smith Shop in Lindas on the 48th Floor. Lisbeth was in the middle of creating a sword, when Asuna walked in to greet her. Lisbeth casually greets her, and Asuna says that she should try to act cuter, and enthusiastically greet her customers. Lisbeth decides to try this out, and cheerfully greets the next person who happened to enter her shop after Asuna. This happened to be Kirito, and Lisbeth quickly became embarrassed. Asuna, Kirito, Nishida, and Klein all came to Lisbeth's shop in order to purchase fishing rods, so they could go fishing. Kirito realized that a Fishing rod is considered a weapon by the system, as demonstrated when Nishida uses a «Sword Skill» with a fishing rod. Lisbeth pointed out to the group that she would only be able to make a metal fishing rod, and asks what kind of fish would they be going after, with such strong fishing rods. Nishida quickly looked up lakes with large fishes, and suggested a large sea-serpent from the 32nd Floor. Lisbeth then smithed the 4 fishing rods for the group, and handed them to Asuna (who claimed they were heavy). Nishida then paid Lisbeth for her service with 1000 «Col», along with a Jade dropped by a "Lord of a River" from a lower floor. He then suggested that she should take it to an artisan in order to craft it into an accessory. She happily accepted his gift (wishing Kirito and Klein were as courteous). Asuna invited Lisbeth to a party they will be having later that day, with the fish they capture, while Klein and Kirito competitively bicker about fishing, Kirito saying that he has trained his Fishing Skill a lot. The group of four eventually left to go fish, and leave Lisbeth to return to her work. Trivia * Extraordinary Ordinary Days ist wahrscheinlich Non-Canon, weil Kirito und Asuna an die Front zurück gerufen wurden und Kirito das Spiel beendete, gleich nachdem sie Nishida kennengelernt hatten. So können diese Ereignisse nicht in dem angegebenen Zeitraum geschehen sein. Referenzen Navigation en:Lisbeth Edition